


Ladybug The Cryptid

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Jkjk, Ladybug is scared off making puns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, unless?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: Marinette was honestly fed up with all the questions she got during interviews which could endanger hers and Chat’s identities. At first she just said “No Comment” and reminded reporters that she had a rule about the questions. But the reporters kept breaking the one rule she had put up.OR: Ladybug becoming a cryptid because she's fed up with all the personal questions and Chat also joins in on her shenanigans.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ladybug The Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to SilverOceanJackson for being an amazing beta reader :)

Marinette was honestly fed up with all the questions she got during interviews which could endanger hers and Chat’s identities. At first she just said “No Comment” and reminded reporters that she had a rule about the questions. But the reporters kept breaking the one rule she had put up.    
  
_ Okay _ , she thought to herself,  _ if the reporters can’t follow one simple ground rule, then I’m just not going to answer truthfully. _ Usually she hated liars, but this was needed. Plus, her lies would never hurt anyone, not like Lie-la’s lies hurt her. 

“Time to fuck shit up” She whispered under her breath before starting her brainstorming.

What would she even say? One of the easiest ones, she realized, was if she were dating Chat Noir or not. The solution was to just to hint at her being too old, and when the reporter would ask she would just say that she had been around since Ancient Egypt. After all, that was proven to the public during the Pharaoh akuma. After that, other answers easily came to mind. And if she was asked a question that she wasn’t prepared for then she could just be very vague. Become a mystery. 

About three weeks later she got an email on the account she had recently set up for her superhero persona. The email was from none other than Nadja Chamack asking for another interview from her and her cat partner. She grinned, it was finally time to fuck some shit up. Tikki wouldn’t be happy, but oh well.

The following day, about one hour after school, both her and Chat appeared in Nadja’s studio. She hadn’t told Chat about her plan yet, but she hoped that he would play along. They were currently sitting on one of the red couches, facing Nadja, as the counter for going live was slowly ticking down.

“Don't be bemused, it's just the news!” Nadja said her usual opening line, “Today I’m here with none other than Paris protectors, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Thank you for joining us today.”

“No, thank you, Nadja, We’re glad to be back,” Ladybug said as Chat let out a “Yo” and saluted the camera.

“Well, let’s get to the questions. We only have one hour and we have to make it count, don’t we?” Nadja asked and took out her tablet where she had questions prepared.

Ladybug gave her a nod as Chat grinned and made two thumbs up.

“The first question is no surprise. After all, we're all still wondering if you two are a couple!”

Ladybug grinned at that, it was time to fuck shit up.

“Well” She said after a side glance at her alleycat, “I guess it’s time to come clean, after all I’ve been avoiding this question for a long time”. 

“So the two of you are a couple?” Nadja asked, grinning. Before answering Ladybug looked over at her partner. Chat Noir’s face was a mixture of shock and… Hope?

“Not really, because I'm way too old for him” She admitted, face completely blank. Chat let out a confused noise. She should probably inform Chat on her plan, and knowing him he would probably want to join in on her shenanigans. 

“Too old?” She asked, “Are you not a teenager?”

Ladybug went quiet and Chat took that as a sign to get the questions moving on, “Let’s move on Nadja, we only have an hour”

“Right,” Nadja said and cleared her throat awkwardly, “What are your plans on stopping Hawkmoth?”

Ladybug was surprised by that question actually, because they didn’t have a plan. At all. And with a quick glance to her partner she could see that Chat was equally thrown off guard.

“We will defeat him with the power of friendship and love” Chat answered with a grin plastering across his face.

“He could be watching this interview, so we can’t reveal our plans” Ladybug said with a secretive smile after giggling at Chat’s answer.

“So, where exactly do your powers come from? I’ve heard a lot about “miraculous” from akumatazions” Nadja asked and made air quotation marks with her hands when saying miraculous.

“That’s a secret” 

“Our powers come from different places. Mine comes all naturally actually” Chat admitted.

“Oh? Do tell” Nadja said and leaned forward a bit.

“Well, It started all normally when I was a little kitten. But then my lady found me and used her super secret magic and transformed me into a human. So when Paris is in danger, me and my lady come and save the day” 

_ Oh good, he’s joining in on my bullshit. _ Ladybug thought and couldn’t keep the grin off her face. Nadja on the other hand couldn’t keep the shock out of her facial expression as her brain rebooted.

“It’s true, he was such a cute kitty”

“Aren't I still a cute kitty?” Chat asked with a pout and showed Ladybug his kitty eyes. 

“You are. But don’t let that get to your head, Chaton” She admitted.

“That is certainly... interesting” Nadja spoke up when she had pulled herself out of her shocked state. “So, uhm, next question?”

Both Ladybug and Chat gave her a nodd.

“Many of us wonder exactly what you two do outside of doing hero work. Could you tell us?”

“I fence, gotta keep my skills sharp... like my claws'' Chat told them and winked at the camera. It did make sense, since Chat holds his baton like a sword and not like a staff.

“Interesting, and you Ladybug?”

“Nothing” Ladybug answered with a shrug as she was fighting the urge to grin or laugh. 

“Nothing?” Nadja repeated. “Do you mean that being Ladybug takes too much time out of your life so you have no hobbies?”

“You are actually spot on Nadja”

“My lady” Chat said after a dramatic gasp, “Was that a pun?”

“O-oh uhm, would you look at that! My time is running out, bye Nadja this was fun” Ladybug said in a quick pace before booking it out the door.

Nadja raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Chat who had a dopey grin on his lips. “Did you hear that or were I dreaming? M’lady just made a pun” The cat themed hero whispered with a far away look in his eyes.

“You’re not dreaming Chat Noir, it seems like you’re rubbing off on our spotted heroine”

“This is the best day of my life” He stated with a lovesick sigh. 


End file.
